The One
by LadyBowie1947
Summary: It only takes one moment to change your life. Jareth only meant to be with Sora one time for one night. But what happens when in that one moment, they both start to wonder if the other is "the" one? SoraxJareth. WARNINGS FOR: Non cannon character portrayal (Sora), yaoi, lemons, mpreg (male pregnancy) in later chapters, male childbirth in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_So this is long. YAY! :D _And _I succeeded in switching viewpoints without using my ~oOoOo~ breaker _at all_!_ _DOUBLE YAY! :DD __However, my _summary_ skills have _not_ improved in the slightest..._

_This is the beginning of yet _another_ new chapter fic (don't worry, I'm sure I'll update more frequently than I do my other fics because Miss Meghan will be prodding me to do so after she reads this -Wink wink-). This chapter is written as a birthday present _for _Miss Meghan but the whole thing is for her in general as well because it's (finally, I know, Meggie!) __a __chapter__ fic about our main RP pairing __that I've been promising to start for _forever_!_

_SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEGGIE! I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BECAUSE I _KNOW _YOU WILL! _AAAND _I MANAGED TO FINISH _ON TIME_! :D -Insert several hearts here-  
_

* * *

The smell of chocolate spread through the small apartment, giving off warm and welcoming feelings one associates with a _home_. The cause of the sweet aroma was the batch of brownies the teen occupying the apartment had made to send off with his eldest son. The younger boy was going to spend the weekend with his godfather so the teen could have the apartment to himself. His youngest had left the previous night to spend the weekend with her father.

Just as the teen had finished sprinkling powdered sugar over them and neatly arranging them into a travel container, someone knocked at the apartment door. He took the container with him as he moved into the front room, setting it on the coffee table before unlocking and pulling open the door. Grinning brightly at his old friend, the teen hugged him tightly and received an equally firm squeeze in return. He stepped back to allow his friend in then gently closed the door behind him.

"Tai is already packed and I've made brownies as well. And you know to call if he needs to come home for any reason before Sunday," he said more firmly. He trusted his friend with his life – and more importantly, his son's – but when it got right down to it, Tai was one of his _babies _and if _anyone_ – including an old friend – hurt him... Well, the teen wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

His friend laughed and nodded, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Relax, Sora! I know the drill. How many weekends have I had Tai?" At Sora's silence, he only shook his head in amusement and continued. "And how many of them has _anything _happened to him?" More silence and a decidedly apologetic blush. "So relax!"

"I know, I know," Sora said, raising his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Sorry, Emil. You know how I get."

"Yeah, yeah," Emil said dismissively. "Now where is Tai?"

"In his room. I'll get him. There's his bag and the brownies," Sora said, pointing as he turned and left the room.

Emil hefted the bag onto his shoulder then grabbed the container. After waiting a few minutes with the warm plastic in his hands, he couldn't resist. He smiled deviously and carefully pried one corner open and took a deep breath of the fresh treats' aroma. Resisting Sora's baking was like resisting the need to _breathe_.

"Emil!"

The male jumped and quickly shoved the lid back down then whirled around to face the younger male. Sora was grinning and clearly trying not to laugh. "I-I was just, uh..." He gave up trying to appear casual and grinned sheepishly. "Aw, I wasn't gonna take one!"

Sora only laughed at his friend before kneeling down in front of his son. "You behave for Emil, okay?" he said gently as he pressed a kiss to Tai's cheek.

Tai nodded and signed an I love you with his hands before slipping one into Emil's offered one.

Sora waved goodbye as they walked down the corridor, his son turning his head around to wave at his parent. As they moved out of sight, Sora's smile slowly fell away. He really hoped Tai wouldn't need to come home. And he _really _hoped Emil wouldn't unexpectedly drop him off during one of his "sessions."

Sighing softly, he went back into the kitchen and cleaned up his baking mess. Once the kitchen was spotless once again, he pulled out a few wine glasses and arranged them neatly on the kitchen table, knowing some of his clients needing a little loosening up before they got down to business. However, Sora was responsible, of course. He never gave them more than a half glass. No need to get them _drunk _and send them on their way. He didn't know _how _they came and went and if they _drove_... He shuddered at the thought. No, he would not cause those kinds of incidents. He was a parent, after all.

Once he was satisfied with the wine, Sora went into the bedroom and slipped into a pair of loose cotton shorts that were easy to remove and a button up shirt that he left open like a jacket to expose his smooth, pale chest. The goal was not to make himself look any better but to be wearing something that could be removed quickly and with nervous, fumbling fingers. After dressing, he slipped into the bathroom, pausing to stare at his reflection with dull blue eyes, dreading the night before him. He didn't mind some of his clients. But there were others that he just wished would finish and leave him the hell alone. With a resigned sigh (really, he couldn't afford to turn away clients; he needed the money), he washed his face and applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara to enhance his baby blues.

After making himself presentable, he entered the front room once more and sprawled lazily across a comfy chair to wait. He knew most of the clients that would be showing up. But he also knew that he gained clientele by current clients telling others about him – he couldn't very well _advertise _his services and couldn't risk Emil or his children seeing him standing on a _corner_. And that was the part that truly frightened him just a bit.

He really, really hoped any new customers were clean...

Near the apartment complex the teen lived in, down in the twisting alleyways of downtown, a blond male sighed in boredom as he stuffed his glove less hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket only to immediately remove one to push a strand of hair back behind his ear as it escaped his pony tail. With no work to do and a sister on a date, the Goblin King was either left with aimlessly wandering the Aboveground or watching drunken goblins chase chickens. While drunken chicken races could be entertaining, more often than not they resulted in goblins running into walls or each other and making far too much noise instead of actually _catching _the chickens they had started out chasing.

So Jareth had chosen aimless wandering.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Jareth was pulled from his thoughts as the smell of fresh sweets wafted from an open bakery. Notorious in his family for his gigantic sweet tooth, the Goblin King grinned at the prospect of baked goods laced with copious amounts of sugar and made a beeline for the open shop.

The place was quiet – not uncommon for a Friday evening – and the only customers present were an elderly couple enjoying a dinner of scrambled eggs and toast with coffee and two young men in a booth along one wall. Jareth easily claimed a corner table near the front window where he could watch the shop's on goings and the beautiful park across the street.

"Welcome," the middle-aged waitress said in a dull, bored tone as she approached the table. She dropped the small laminated menu on the linoleum topped table with a dull slap, gaining Jareth's attention and pulling his lips down in a scowl. "Can I get you anything to drink while you look at the menu?"

Jareth scowled up at her then softened his expression when he realized her dull tone stemmed from exhaustion, the dark marks under her eyes and the way she awkwardly shifted from foot to foot testament to the hours she'd likely spent on her feet today. Overlooking her sour attitude, he quickly scanned the small beverages section and politely asked for a cup of tea. Without a word, she left him alone again.

As he waited for his tea, rather than peruse the menu, he turned his attention back to the park across the street. There was a copse of trees near the back and his fingers suddenly twitched with the want to call his magic to shrink into his owl form to go fly through them. He spied a young couple weaving through the footpath through the greenery and suppressed a sigh of longing.

It had been nearly fifty years since his last real romantic endeavor and about the same length of time since he'd had any real physical release. Jareth detested the thought of self service, preferring a warm body – male or female – to satisfy his needs. He was tired of being alone. None of the other monarchs really liked him and those of lesser standing in society seemed to want him only for his power as Heir. However, marrying a mortal was out of the question. Despite the ability to give mortals immortality, mortals were generally thought to be lesser than immortals no matter where they stood in their own social scales. Jareth was ready to have a family but it seemed he'd be waiting _another_ six-hundred and fifteen years for that reality.

"Yeah," he overheard one of the two young men at the nearby table say in a low voice to his companion. "He's really good. I went last weekend and I'd recommend him _and_ go again."

Curiosity piqued and menu thoroughly forgotten, Jareth turned his body slightly in the males' direction, discreetly listening to them without being obvious. He had no real reason to eavesdrop on two mortals that, until now, had not merited a blip in his mind but he was getting a bit too melancholy watching the couple in the park across the street. If only the waitress would hurry with his tea so he could have _her _attention for a distraction for a few moments, sour mood and all.

"But aren't you worried about diseases?" the second mortal whispered back, the low conversation perfectly clear in the nearly empty shop. "I'd never use a prostitute or anything 'cause you don't know who they sleep with."

Jareth wrinkled his nose as the two mortals' topic was easily discerned. It wasn't because professionals like that didn't interest him – he didn't need a _romantic _partner for physical pleasure; just a willing one – and it wasn't because he worried about disease – his immortal immune system could easily heal him of any _mortal _diseases no matter how fatal to the mortals themselves. He merely couldn't understand why mortals so callously discussed such private things in public.

"No," the first male continued with a shake of his head. "He's clean. He wouldn't pass anything to anyone 'cause that'd kill business."

So this professional was a _he_? Not that it mattered to Jareth. It was merely surprising as most professionals of this nature in the mortal world were female as far as Jareth knew. Perhaps he should give this male professional a visit. He really needed _someone_ to relieve himself and soon or he'd go mad! It had been _far_ too long. As if to agree, his shaft twitched and hardened slightly in his jeans at the thought of a warm body to lay with. Making up his mind, he boldly stood and moved to their table, not caring what they thought of him – a complete stranger listening to their not-so-private conversation then boldly asking the whereabouts of a _prostitute_.

Once he got the name and address, he dropped money for the tea he never received on his table then slipped from the café in the direction of the apartment complex the mortals directed him to. He easily navigated the streets and found the building, pausing a moment to look around. Nothing out of the ordinary. No line of clients waiting entry like at a dance club, no men or women exiting with blatantly satisfied grins, no half-dressed man waiting near the door for his next client. Then again, what, exactly, did he expect – a sign?

He soon realized he was nearing the correct apartment (not that he had any doubt; he made sure to get _precise _directions from the two mortals) when he stepped off the elevator and spotted a man stepping out of an apartment and straightening his shirt. Waiting by the elevator, he watched the man gently tug the door closed with a soft click then hurry off around the corner. Once the coast was clear, Jareth calmly strode down the hall and knocked lightly at the door.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a male much younger than the two he'd encountered in the shop. He had a boyish face with strong and mature yet rounded features, chocolate brown hair that was styled in perfect spikes that were only slightly ruffled from what must have happened with the man he'd seen leaving just a few minutes before, and deep, baby blue eyes that seemed to pop with the eye makeup around them. Farther down, he took in the perfectly smooth, pale chest and stomach exposed under the open button up shirt. Cotton shorts did little to hide the teen's slight erection (Jareth idly wondered if he used drugs of any kind to maintain stamina to service many clients a night) and creamy, perfectly sculpted thighs emerged from the hems of the shorts. The teen's curiosity for his client quickly turned into a pleased smirk as the older male's mismatched blue eyes obviously checked him out.

Despite the teen's very alluring appearance, Jareth was still a bit taken aback by the youthful appearance. He doubted this male was much older than the mortals' legal age of adulthood. "How old are you?" he asked incredulously with a raised brow.

The teen smirked as he stepped aside in offering for the older male to come in. "Old enough. I'm Sora, by the way."

"Jareth," the Goblin King supplied as he stepped into the apartment, instantly relaxing at the lingering scent of chocolate. He idly wondered where the scent was coming from.

Once Jareth was in, the teen shut the door again and locked both locks before turning to him, expression a mix between curiosity and amusement. "New guy, huh? Must of heard of me from someone." He moved away from the door, past Jareth, then turned to him, perfectly serious. "I'm not cheap just so you now. Kisses are ten each, making out is twenty no matter how long you last, hand jobs are forty, blow jobs are eighty, sex is one-fifty per thirty minutes, and if you bite me or yank my hair, that's another thirty and you _will _wear a condom. _And _you will fully disclose _any _and _all _sexual diseases you may posses. If you even _suspect _you might carry any, I cannot service you at this time. Is that understood?"

At the order to wear a condom, Jareth scowled. He hated condoms. And why the hell would he be ordered to wear a condom when there was no risk of pregnancy? Perhaps the teen just disliked the mess.

Realizing he had completely forgotten money, Jareth stuffed a hand into one of his jacket pockets and discreetly conjured a wad of money. He didn't know how much was there but he knew it was a few hundred. Enough.

"Here," he said as he held it out to him. "This should cover anything I ask and then some." Belatedly, he realized he didn't know if he should have waited to pay after and was just making himself look like an idiot and making it clear he'd never done this sort of thing but he didn't care. It got the payment over with. "And I can assure you I am perfectly clean."

Sora took the wad and unrolled it to count as he led Jareth through to the bedroom. Finding it more than enough, he stuffed it into the nightstand and pulled out a foil packet for later then sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back, crossing a leg over the other. He stared up at Jareth, smiling calmly and tilting his head curiously. "So where do you want to start?" he asked, getting right down to business. It was clear he knew what he was doing.

Jareth followed him into the bedroom then stood near the bed as he watched Sora settle onto it. He knew exactly what the teen was doing and damn if it wasn't working! He felt his pants tighten further and blew out a soft breath. Not the type to be the follower, Jareth decided to do as he'd do with any partner. He stepped forward to the edge of the bed and placed his hands on either side of the boy's face then leaned down to kiss him firmly, skillfully molding his lips to the younger male's.

Sora wrapped his arms around Jareth's neck as he kissed him. With his hands behind his head, he tugged the ribbon holding Jareth's hair back and let it flutter to the floor as he ran his fingers through the wild blond mane which made Jareth relax further, his blue eyes slipping closed.

Normally, the teen would have pushed the client away to take the lead himself – he never let the clients lead to avoid things getting too rough and clients not stopping when asked – but there was something different about the way Jareth kissed him. He didn't crash his lips against Sora's and he didn't outright shove his tongue into Sora's mouth. He was purposely being gentle with the younger male where most of his clients took advantage of his youthful appearance.

Once Sora made it clear he wasn't going to pull away from the kiss, Jareth moved his hands down to hold his waist, nearly groaning at how perfectly it fit in his hands. Small but not small enough that both hands encircled it completely. He gently pressed the smaller male back into the pillows but as he didn't try to move on top of him, the teen allowed himself to be pressed back though he did slide a hand from around his neck to place on his chest in case he needed to push the larger male away.

Jareth licked Sora's lower lip lightly for permission to slip his tongue into his mouth, the smaller male not hesitating to open his mouth for him. He willingly tugged the larger male over him but gently scraped his nails across the nape of Jareth's neck in silent warning to remember who was really in charge, making Jareth shiver as he shifted on top of the teen. Jareth slowly slid his tongue into Sora's mouth and gently explored the other male's mouth for a moment before sitting up to shove his jacket off to the floor, panting slightly for breath.

Once his jacket was off, Jareth leaned back down to nuzzle into Sora's neck and slowly licked up the sensitive skin, earning a light shiver from the male under him. After wetting the skin, Jareth gently bit down into it, remembering Sora allowed biting even if it added to his bill. He didn't care. He'd already paid well over any amount he'd accumulate and he liked it a bit rough.

Sora moaned softly at the biting, his blue eyes darkening in lust and his hips rolling up into Jareth's involuntarily which earned a low groan from the blond. He wrapped his arms around his neck and tangled a hand into his hair to gently yet firmly tug him from his neck so he could kiss him, pressing his lips to Jareth's more firmly than Jareth had when he'd initiated their earlier kiss.

Jareth reached between their bodies to unfasten his jeans which were far too tight now. He groaned in relief as the compression to his hardened shaft faded. Not sure about Sora's policy on how he undressed, Jareth trailed his hand down to the hem of his shirt and toyed with it as he continued to kiss him, giving a silent indication he'd like to move further.

"You can remove my clothing if you'd like," Sora mumbled distractedly against Jareth's lips. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on keeping his own control this time. Jareth was different than most clients. They hadn't even moved into the real show yet and he was already forgetting he should be leading and was enjoying this immensely.

Jareth hummed a soft reply to show he'd heard and pressed his lips more firmly into Sora's again. He slipped his arms under Sora and slowly lifted him upright without breaking the kiss. With a gentle nip to the teen's lower lip, Jareth gently pulled away, lips parted to accommodate his heavier breathing, eyes clouded in lust. He pushed Sora's shirt off then grabbed it and flung it to the floor before latching his mouth around one of the soft pink nipples and licking around it which caused Sora to shudder and arch his back to press his chest into his mouth.

Jareth scraped his teeth lightly across the nipple which made Sora blush and shudder. As he used his mouth on one, Jareth brought a hand up to circle a finger around the other nipple then trailed his fingertips down his stomach to his shorts. Instead of trying to get them off just yet, he pressed his palm to the obvious erection and began to rub him through the thin material.

When Jareth began to lightly suck the nipple he had in his mouth, a few drops of milk dripped onto his tongue, unnoticed by the smaller male. Blinking in confusion, he pulled away from Sora's chest though his hand remained on his shorts, not finding it weird enough to pull away completely.

"How did you do that?" he asked softly. Perhaps, like himself, the teen was not as he seemed. Could he really have been so lucky as to have found another supernatural hidden among the mortals? If Sora was a supernatural, then _what _was he? Jareth couldn't sense any familiar magic essence which meant he wasn't an immortal. The teen looked like any mortal would which meant he could be any number of magical creatures that naturally appeared human, any signature of his true being easily hidden as Jareth could hide his marks.

Sora blushed at the question, staring up at Jareth with parted lips as he panted softly. Belatedly, he realized letting Jareth suck on his nipples wasn't a good idea. The source of the older male's confusion must have been because he'd just _milked _Sora.

"Does... Does that really matter?" he asked through his soft panting. "It won't affect the sex so you shouldn't worry about it."

The teen really didn't want to explain to this man whom he assumed was just as mortal as the man assumed _he _was how he produced milk. He was usually more careful about keeping clients from sucking there to avoid this awkward moment. And the questions and conversation that would likely follow would cut any sex his clients would want which would kill business.

With a firm squeeze to Sora's shaft in a mix of teasing and warning, Jareth stared at him sternly, brows pulling together above his nose. "I shan't continue until you tell me. I promise, I won't _leave_. If I was going to run, I'd have gone already instead of asking for an explanation. Besides, I have already paid for the entire session and then some and I fully intend to get full use of it."

Sora whimpered in need as his shaft was squeezed and glared up at the male with a frustrated huff. "It's too hard to explain. And 'shan't'?" he asked with a smirk. "Exactly how old _are_ you?"

Jareth smirked devilishly and leaned down to brush his lips to Sora's without really kissing him. "It's too hard to explain," he whispered, using Sora's own words back at him but instead of anger at the evasion, the teen only smirked at having his words used on himself.

Gently pushing Sora back into the pillows once more, Jareth hovered over his chest, making his intentions clear with a smirk. He leaned down and deliberately gave his nipple a few firm sucks to draw more milk which he eagerly licked away. As he sucked on his nipple, he slid his hand into his shorts to slowly stroke Sora's bare shaft, making Sora moan.

Jareth carefully pulled off of Sora to stand beside the bed and removed his t-shirt, revealing his strong, pale chest. He also removed his jeans, tossing them aside with the rest of their clothes, and standing in full glory.

Sora's eyes widened as he stared at Jareth's shaft once he was undressed, Jareth smirking in pride at the reaction. He shifted onto his knees and gently wrapped his fingers around Jareth's length, giving it a light squeeze to feel how _hard _he was which caused Jareth to groan and rock into his hand. Sora smirked at that and began to slowly stroke him. He slowly slid Jareth's length into his mouth and began to suck. It felt good to be able to give a client a blow job without the client yanking his hair and shoving him onto them.

Jareth leaned his head back and panted softly as he rocked into Sora's mouth, gently holding Sora's shoulders to steady him as he slid his mouth onto his length. As Sora began to suck him, he slid a hand to slowly push his fingers back through Sora's spikes. Jareth's hand through his hair caused Sora to hum around Jareth's shaft. Moaning at the humming around his shaft, Jareth forced his hips to remain still and gently tugged Sora's hair to make him pull off his shaft.

"I wouldn't... do that too long... if I were you," he warned between pants. "It's been a while... and I'll come too soon." He didn't like admitting he hadn't had sex in a while but he knew that would mean this would feel that much more pleasurable and he didn't want to waste it on the foreplay.

Sora blinked at him in confusion as he's pushed away, absently wiping a bit of saliva from his mouth. He smiled in understanding at that and laid back, lifting his hips to shove his shorts down then kicking them away. He settled back into the pillows and spread his legs slightly in anticipation as he watched the older male. Once he's settled, Jareth moved onto the bed to settle between Sora's legs. As he gently pushed them a bit farther apart, Sora blinked in confusion, having assumed Jareth would have just gotten on with it. Clients didn't usually take the time to pleasure _him_.

Jareth gently wrapped one hand around Sora's length and slid the fingers of his other hand into his own mouth. He slowly stroked his shaft as he wet his fingers, Sora's breathing becoming a bit heavier as the pleasurable sensations washed over him. He curled his hands into the sheets as he rocked his hips into Jareth's hand.

Once his fingers were wet enough, Jareth slowly slid them from his mouth and pressed one against the ring of muscles of his entrance. He continued to slowly sweep his hand up and down Sora's length as he gently massaged the hole in slow circles with gentle pressure to loosen the tense muscles, causing Sora to moan and drop his head back onto the pillows.

After he's relaxed enough, Jareth gently inserted the finger and slowly pressed in up to his knuckle. He stroked him slowly and gently worked his finger in and out to match his stroking. Sora arched his back and tried to shove himself farther onto Jareth's digit, whimpering softly in pleasure. After a few thrusts, Jareth added a second finger and began stroking him faster. He curled his fingers inside him to brush against his pleasure spot and rubbed his thumb across his slit which forced a shudder down Sora's spine and pulled a deep moan from his throat. He slowly spread his fingers apart to gently stretch his entrance, the teen groaning softly but not protesting the action.

After a few more thrusts and strokes, Jareth slowly slid his fingers out and removed his hand from Sora's length. As he reached for the foil packet, his mouth turned down in a reluctant frown, Sora bit his lip and impulsively grabbed his hand.

"You... You don't need to use that," he said softly, smiling sheepishly. He'd never gone back on one of his rules before. Especially _that _one. That rule _had _to be the one he _never _broke. But Jareth had been so gentle with him and had cared about _his _pleasure instead of just his own. The least he could do was give Jareth a bit more pleasure by removing the barrier between them.

He just hoped breaking his rule this _one time _would be alright.

Jareth blinked, staring at the foil package just beyond his fingertips as if it could explain the teen's change of heart. He turned his confused expression to the younger male. "But you were so adamant when I arrived that condoms were necessary."

Quickly shaking his head, Sora tugged the older male back toward him as he laid back. "It's okay," he said vaguely.

Jareth blinked at him then his brows knitted together as several thoughts flew through his mind in the time it took Sora to tug him back toward himself. He had a feeling this was another topic like the breast milk – another sign Sora was a supernatural. However, if Sora's firm rule for clients to use them was because of what Jareth thought it was, then he _really _should be using one. Then again, he could be wrong. He didn't know exactly what Sora was and not all supernaturals worked as immortals did. His conclusions were merely based on the magic he knew surrounded his own kind. So if Sora was alright with letting him go in bare, he wasn't going to push to use something he so very much detested.

He carefully moved back over the teen and braced his hands on either side of him. When he was in place, Sora wrapped his arms around Jareth's neck and his legs around Jareth's waist. Jareth held his breath as he sank into Sora agonizingly slowly. Sora gasped lightly at first then let out a long groan as Jareth slowly slipped in to the hilt. The blond's eyes fell closed at the intense waves of pleasure crashing over him. It felt so damn _good_ to be with someone like this after so, _so _long.

Sora watched Jareth's eyes slip closed and smiled warmly, always feeling glad when a client received such pleasure from him. But after a few seconds of stillness, his hips began to roll on their own in need and he gently scratched his nails down Jareth's back to gain his attention. "Jareth," he moaned. "Please... I need you to move."

Jareth's eyes snapped open at the slight sting of the scratches on his back and he gripped the sheets tighter. Slowly, he slid back out before firmly pressing back in, remaining still for a half second before repeating. He kept a gentle and steady pace, Sora easily meeting him thrust for gentle thrust. He loved when clients went slow and gentle. There was only so much pounding his ass could take in one night. But he could tell Jareth was holding back, the blond's muscles tensed with suppressed energy. Even though he loved this gentleness he rarely received, he _wanted _it rougher, if only slightly.

"Harder... please," he panted, thrusting his own hips up to Jareth's a bit more firmly than before. Normally, he wouldn't ask a client to change what they were doing, always putting them first, but he knew Jareth cared about what _he _wanted. And he didn't quite know how, but he could just tell Jareth wanted to be rougher.

Jareth blinked in slight surprise at the request, not expecting it as he had assumed most other clients treated him roughly, but he nodded his acquiescence. He pulled nearly completely out then shoved back in to the hilt, being sure he was lined up to Sora's pleasure spot to quickly replace any pain the teen might have felt with pleasure. Sora held him tighter and shoved his face into Jareth's shoulder as a pleasure filled scream tore from his throat. He dropped his head back against the pillows and panted hard as he rocked with him and shuddered in pleasure.

As they continued to steadily increase in speed and intensity, both hardly noticed as the bed rattled faintly with each thrust or how their hips slapped together obscenely. Jareth thrust in deeply once more and ground his hips into Sora's, his shaft pulsing dully. Sora moaned and moved faster with him to help him move closer to completion, sparks of pleasure shooting through his own length. Jareth's breathing became ragged and his thrusts erratic as he came closer and closer to the end. With a few more firm, deep thrusts, Jareth finally tipped over the edge, head thrown back as he groaned deeply with intense pleasure. Sora let out short, soft moans as he climbed toward his own climax then clung to Jareth as he tipped over as the older male climaxed into him, his own liquids soiling their chests.

Jareth remained inside Sora for a few more seconds as he caught his breath, the smaller male not minding as he got his own breathing under control. Fully relaxed, his arms and legs fell away from the man on top of him, allowing Jareth to carefully pull away and stand. He stretched with a satisfied groan then reached for a few tissues from the nightstand to wipe his chest, disposing of the tissues in the waste basket underneath. Clean enough, he began to redress.

Sora reached for a few tissues of his own to quickly clean his chest then watched the other man dress. "You know," he said softly after a moment of silence, "you're the first client to truly satisfy me. Most get their business taken care of and go. No one has really taken the time to take care of _me_. Probably 'cause it'd add to their _bill_," he muttered.

Jareth chuckled as he tugged his boots on. "Perhaps I should continue to come see you.

"I'd like that," Sora said with a gentle smile. He already had a few clients that he preferred over others but Jareth, by far, was the best he'd ever had.

"Then perhaps you shall," Jareth said cryptically with a playful smirk as he tugged his jacket on.

Sora watched his newest client leave then flopped back into the pillows with a heavy, satisfied sigh. And that was all Jareth was – a client. Even if he had taken the time the others never took to be sure Sora was satisfied. Even if he had remained gentle until Sora prodded him to go harder. Even if Sora had _broken his most sacred rule _for him.

"He's just another client, Sora," the teen reminded himself firmly. "Don't do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Holy crap, two months! Well, Meghan's persistence _was _a good motivator – however, Muse was a big __hindrance.__ Oh, well, here it is and much longer than chapter one was! :D_

* * *

An early morning a few weeks later found the brunette teen sprawled across his bed, uncovered and nude. Being a Sunday morning, he'd spent last night servicing clients. He'd seen Jareth a couple times in the last few weeks, the blond breaking the same routine of partners using him for pleasure and giving him nothing in return. Despite promising himself that that first night would be the only night he'd let Jareth get away with no condom, he'd found himself bending his golden rule each time the older male came to see him. But he was firm in that Jareth was the _only _client he let get away with it. All others were still made to follow that rule.

Sora groaned as he was forced to wake by the light streaming onto his face from the bedroom window. His groggy mind slowly reminded him what day it was and he knew he had to get up and prepare for the arrival of his children later in the day. But that realization wasn't what had him bolting upright and dashing for the bathroom. He made it just in time, dropping onto his knees on the linoleum in front of the toilet just as his body gave in and expelled the contents of his stomach. Once the vomiting fit was over and with a scowl of disgust, he quickly flushed away the contents of the toilet bowl and moved away from it. He washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth thoroughly. Normally the teen didn't understand people who brushed their teeth before eating breakfast, but today he'd make an exception.

He made his way to the kitchen, yawing slightly and stretching, and went straight for the fridge to get the orange juice. He'd make breakfast a bit later. First, he was going to be sure he paid his bills then see what he had left over for groceries and other necessities and see what little that would leave him for spending on non-necessities. He poured himself some orange juice and had a few sips before leaving it on the table and wandering back into the bedroom.

After a quick shower to wash away the feelings of uncleanliness that always came with a night of repeated sex, Sora dressed in a pair of white denim shorts and a blue tanktop with a white cat on the front. He dried his hair with a towel and let it slowly spike out as it dried. Before heading back to the kitchen, he grabbed the wads of bills in his nightstand then the stack of bills on the coffee table in the living room, setting them all on the table to sort out.

A half an hour and two glasses of juice later, he had finally divided up his money to pay enough of his bills to keep collectors off of him for another month and had enough leftover to buy groceries for the week. He wandered down to the entrance hall. He unlocked his mailbox and filled the empty space with the bills to be taken when mail was delivered the next morning. On his way back up, he passed a couple elderly women that lived in an apartment nearby, the three exchanging polite greetings as usual. The teen was known in the building for his polite and quiet attitude and for the odd fact that he was the only teenager around with two children living with him.

Once back in the apartment, he went straight for the kitchen to begin preparing the same breakfast he made every Sunday when his children came home. Cinnamon rolls. He always made them from scratch and always had the dough made the afternoon before to rise all night so they'd be ready early enough for breakfast. Though he didn't fetch the dough just yet. He'd leave it until he was ready with the filling.

He started the oven warming, greased a rounded pan, and made the cinnamon filling before rolling the dough out. Once the dough was perfectly shaped, he spread out the filling then rolled it tight and trimmed the ends so they were uniform. He'd learned a neat trick for cutting them without squishing the roll and always used it. He fetched a piece of string and slipped it under the roll an inch into it to make a good sized roll then brought the ends up and crossed them as if to tie a knot but all he did was pull them down so the string cut through the roll from the bottom and top. He cut the rest of the roll that way to make enough rolls for breakfast, filling the pan and putting it into the oven. Just as he'd shut the oven door, he heard a knock at the front door.

_Perfect timing_, he thought with a warm smile as he crossed into the living room. When he opened the door, a tall, thin man with spiked hair the color of flames and emerald eyes stood with a girl with Sora's dark brown hair and the redhead's green eyes at his side. He smiled warmly and stepped aside to let them in, kneeling to hug the girl tightly.

"Thanks for dropping her off, Axel," he said to the redhead with a bright smile.

Axel just nodded before wandering away into the kitchen, smelling the baking rolls.

"They're not ready yet," he called out to his cousin before turning his attention to his daughter. "Did you have fun with Daddy, Kali?"

Kali nodded happily as she wrapped her arms around Sora's neck. "I drew you a picture, Mommy!" she chirped.

"Ooh, very nice," he cooed. "Show me after you've put away your things?"

Kali nodded excitedly and took her backpack into her room while Sora followed Axel into the kitchen. His cousin sat at the table with a soda, leaning back and sipping it. Sora checked the rolls just for something to do, knowing they wouldn't be done yet. He just couldn't ask Axel what he needed to ask him yet. But he needed to get this done while they had as low a chance of being overheard by his children as they'd get.

"Axel," he said softly as he sat across from his cousin. "I need you to go pick me up a pregnancy test."

Axel blinked in confusion – as far as he knew, Sora didn't have a boyfriend so how the hell had he gotten knocked up? "Why? I didn't know you were sleeping with anyone."

Sora blushed darkly and shook his head dismissively. "That's not important. Can you just get one, please? Before Tai gets here and while Kali's distracted."

Axel furrowed his brow before letting out a sigh of frustration and nodding. "Alright, but you're explaining when you're done taking the test no matter what it says," he said quietly so as not to be overheard but firm enough to show Sora he was serious.

Sora only nodded mutely and watched his cousin leave the apartment.

While Axel was out, Sora helped Kali put away her things. Then she pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out to him with a bright grin, clearly the drawing she made of him at her father's over the weekend. He gently unfolded the paper to see what she'd drew. There were three tall stick figures and two shorter ones. The very center one was a tall one with brown spikes and the one to the right was short with gray hair, then a tall one with blond hair. To the center's left was the other short stick figure with black hair then the last tall with red spikes. Sora recognized himself, his children, Emil, and Axel.

"That is beautiful, honey," Sora cooed, hugging his daughter tightly. "Let's go put it on the fridge, okay?"

Kali nodded excitedly and followed her mother to the kitchen then took a deep breath when she smelled the cinnamon rolls. "Rolls?" she asked happily, nearly bouncing in excitement. At Sora's nod, she squealed happily. Even though they had them every Sunday, she always got excited.

The two settled on the couch to watch cartoons to pass the time once Kali's picture was on the fridge and the rolls were checked. Sora kept an arm around her and played with her hair as he absently stared at the television, not really watching. His mind was spiraling. What if he _was _pregnant again? He had no doubt it would be Jareth's – the blond was the only man he had unprotected sex with in as long as Sora could remember. Then what? Would it matter to Jareth? Sora shook his head slightly and tried to push those thoughts away for now. He wasn't even sure he _was _pregnant yet. It did no good to worry about what ifs.

The door swung open, pulling Sora from his thoughts and Kali from her cartoons. Axel stepped in and pushed the door closed with a soft click, a small white paper bag from the drugstore in one hand. Sora and Kali both met him at the door, the girl clinging to her father's legs and babbling happily while Axel silently passed the bag to Sora before grinning at his daughter and keeping her attention while Sora discreetly slipped into the bathroom.

Locking the door, Sora leaned against it and stared at the small box in his hands with trepidation. His stomach tied itself in knots of unease as he finally opened the box and pulled out the test and instructions. Once he did what he had to do, Sora set it on the sink and set the timer for the correct time then sat on the toilet to wait, head in his hands. He could not be pregnant again. His nausea the last week had to be from something else. It just _had _to be. He could not afford another baby and he knew he wouldn't get help from its father. And being pregnant was _really _going to kill business. What would he do for money?

When the timer went off, he slowly stood and stared at himself in the mirror, unable to bring himself to look down at the test. His face was slightly paler than normal and he looked tired despite having only been up for a few hours. After a few deep breaths, he finally lowered his eyes to see what the test would show him.

A pink plus.

His breath caught in his chest and his heart dropped into his stomach. He gripped the counter and trembled, just _staring _at the tiny pink plus. Plus. Positive. You are pregnant. Again. How could he have been so _stupid_? He broke his _one _sacred rule! He'd let a client have sex with him without protection. _Twice!_ He _knew _this could happen. And it had! But Jareth had been so kind to him unlike any man he'd ever been with. Not counting Axel. Axel had been nice enough but they just didn't work out together. He just _knew _Jareth wouldn't want anything to do with him once Sora told him _all _about himself – he _had _to explain who he was and how he could be carrying Jareth's baby.

"Sora, Tai's home," Axel called from the other room.

With a deep breath, Sora threw the test away and covered it with tissues. He washed his face to calm down and it really did make him feel a bit more in control for now. Squaring his shoulders and trying to act casual so his children wouldn't suspect anything was wrong, he finally opened the door and stepped out.

Tai had unceremoniously dumped his bag on the floor and was watching television with his sister and Axel. Sora rolled his eyes and moved over to Tai and hugged him gently.

"Welcome hone, honey," he said, pressing a kiss to Tai's forehead. "But you gotta go put away your stuff." At Tai's huff, he laughed and gently tugged him up and nudged him toward his backpack. "Go on now. Unpack then you can watch cartoons. I've also got buns in the oven." He winced at the careless statement and how its double meaning applied to him.

Axel didn't miss the wince and glanced at him curiously. Sora silently nodded in affirmation. He was about to say something to try to comfort the teen when his phone rang. He glared in frustration and answered then hung up after a moment.

"I gotta go," he said in resignation. "Sorry, kid. I'll call you later, kay?"

Sora nodded and smiled softly. He wasn't going to let this bring him way down. Yes, he was worried like any expectant parent would be but he also had two children already that could easily pick up on low moods.

Kali waved goodbye to her father and Tai returned from his room just as Axel left.

"So," Sora chirped, "who's ready for breakfast?"

In the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth's morning started out a little more lazily and a little earlier than normal. He woke on his own for once – usually, his sister came to wake him after she'd made breakfast – and was, surprisingly, in a great mood. Sprawled out across the bed amidst plush pillows and silk sheets, chest bare to the cool room. He never got to wake this pleasantly.

So where the hell was his sister?!

Running a hand across his face, Jareth slowly sat up and stretched lazily then scanned the room as if his bedroom could offer a clue as to why he had been allowed to wake on his own. A folded piece of paper was propped up against a candle holder on his nightstand. "Jare" was written across the front and he instantly recognized his sister's flowing script and the little heart she always drew after his name. He shook his head in amusement and plucked it from its place and flipped it open to read.

_Jare,_

_ Didn't come home last night. Stayed with Toby. You're on your own for breakfast. Love you, big brother. _

_~Thea_

Jareth scowled as he glared at the piece of paper, his blue irises turning a bright crimson as anger filled him so quickly he nearly fell over. Despite his inability to cook well, being left alone to find his own breakfast wasn't what had caused his ire. It was the name of the man his sister was dating and that she'd stayed with him through the night. He _despised _the other male. And he didn't even have a good reason!

When Althea had brought home a man with blond hair and blue eyes and introduced him as Toby, Jareth nearly had a heart attack. Of all the color combinations paired with any number of names the immortal's parents could have given their blond haired, blue eyed son, he'd been named Toby. Though, he would have been born centuries before the infamous baby that had been wished to him nearly thirty years ago. Jareth tried to reason with himself that he was only distrustful of the man because of the coincidence of his name and tried hard to get along with his sister's boyfriend for her sake. But he couldn't shake the thought that there was something wrong... And last night was the first night she had stayed with him and that made his stomach knot in fear. He knew – he just _knew –_ that she should have come home.

Unable to do anything else until he quelled the nagging in his chest, he swiftly conjured a crystal and held it at eye level on the tips of his fingers. "Show me Althea," he barked as if the crystal was sentient and his impatience could actually scare it into scrying faster.

Once it pulled up the image, Jareth sighed in relief and dropped back against his pillows. The blond woman was still fast asleep, curled up beside her boyfriend. From the peek of bare shoulders and her upper chest and Toby's fully bared torso, Jareth knew what they must have done last night – and mentally vomited. Satisfied she was well and thoroughly scarred for life, he quickly threw the crystal into the air where it burst into a shower of glitter.

"I think," he slowly said to the empty room, "that I shall need a searing hot bath now."

Once he was bathed and dressed, Jareth wandered into the kitchen and leaned against the island and stared at the cupboards without really searching them. He already knew he couldn't cook anything without it being undercooked or overcooked and either way, the kitchen was going to be left in a giant mess and he detested cleaning and refused to leave Althea with a mess to clean up.

"Well," he said with finality, shoving himself upright. "That just means I'm taking a trip Above!"

With a wave of his hand, he wore his usual Aboveground attire. He conjured a crystal and dropped it at his feet, disappearing before the glitter settled on the stone floor. When he appeared in an alley, he was somewhat surprised to find himself near the bakery he'd come to the night he'd met Sora. Deciding something sweet for breakfast sounded good, he happily marched toward the shop, a soft smile tugging the corners of his lips up.

This time, the shop was busier than before. Not completely packed but quite a few tables were occupied as well as the counter seats. Jareth did a double take when he saw the clock behind the counter though. It wasn't as early in the morning as he thought. He'd now be asking for _lunch_ it seemed. The same waitress from that first night stood behind the counter and Jareth was pleased to see she seemed much happier earlier in the day. But his smile grew brighter when he spotted the young male sitting at the counter.

He crossed the room and leaned on an elbow over the counter next to Sora and smirked. "Hello, Sora," he said politely. "Fancy meeting you here."

The brunette blinked as he glanced at the older male, not expecting to have seen the man he'd been thinking about all morning – and whose baby was growing inside him, he reminded himself – at his favorite bakery. "Hello, Jareth. Yes, it is surprising I'm at a bakery a few blocks from my own apartment, isn't it?" he said with a touch of sarcasm though it was obvious he was only teasing.

Jareth chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I suppose that is true... What are you doing here?" he asked out of genuine curiosity then shook his head as he realized the answer should be obvious as to to what he was doing in a _bakery_. "I mean, what are you here to get?"

Sora laughed at how flustered Jareth seemed and smiled easily, relaxing as he suddenly felt less nervous than before. "I'm picking up some dinner rolls for dinner tonight," he explained.

"I see," Jareth replied distractedly, his mind beginning to wander. He imagined the young man – he had to remind himself Sora wasn't a _boy _despite how young he looked – having dinner alone in his apartment. Then he imagined sharing dinner with Sora, candles scattered around the apartment, soft music playing. And after... Retiring to the bedroom, cuddling, kissing, more...

While Jareth daydreamed, Sora smiled warmly as he watched him, finding it somewhat attractive how someone as old as Jareth still fantasized about things. After a moment, he stared back down at his fingers and continued to knot them nervously. He felt more relaxed around Jareth and was inclined to tell him everything. Yet at the same time, his fear of the older male never wanting to see him was too great to easily overcome. But hadn't he realized already that Jareth was going to run? When he'd seen that damn pink plus, he'd assumed Jareth would act just as Tai's father had and he would never see him again. His mind made up, he glanced up to Jareth and opened his mouth to speak, only for the older male to interrupt him without realizing he was doing so.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Jareth blurted before he realized he was asking. He smiled sheepishly and reached a hand back to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I mean, um, I'm going to be alone as well so why don't we just be alone together." _Alone together? How cliché is _that_?! __So _stupid, _Jareth_,he mentally kicked himself.

Sora blinked in surprise and closed his mouth, his words dying on his lips before he could begin to confess everything. He tilted his head and seriously thought about the offer. While he was positive Jareth would leave him once he knew the truth, this could be the perfect opportunity to finally explain himself, alone in his apartment. However, his children just got home today and it was unfair to send them away again. And who would he send them to? Axel had suddenly left that morning and he didn't know why or how long whatever it was was going to last. And he had _no clue _what Emil and Richter were doing tonight. Although, he had a good idea that, with Yukari, they wouldn't be doing anything too important. Perhaps he could ask them to babysit...

"Alright," he said, nodding once. "It's a little short notice but I'm sure I can make it work. Come by around seven, okay?" He stood as the waitress came over with a pink box and took it, ready to go.

Jareth nodded with an appreciative smile and straightened with him. "Should I bring anything?" he offered.

"No, that's alright," Sora assured with a soft giggle tinting his words. "I'll see you around seven." With a wave goodbye, he was headed out the door, leaving Jareth smiling pleasantly behind him.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked brightly behind him.

And suddenly anything on the menu seemed unappealing compared to the dinner he'd be having tonight.

A few hours later, the brunette stood alone in his bedroom in front of the mirror, assessing his wardrobe choice for the night. He'd chosen a pair of white cotton shorts and a blue and white stripped sweatshirt that had a small cat design above the hem. The kids had been sent off with Emil and his mate for the night – Sora had apologized profusely for the short notice despite Emil and his mate assuring him it was perfectly fine – and he'd chosen not to service any clients for the entire weekend which meant constantly turning away those that came calling as he had no way to advertise.

_Now to prepare dinner_, he thought with a soft smile, turning on his heel and exiting the bedroom. As he passed through the living room, he stopped short and sighed in frustration as someone knocked on the door. He wasn't expecting Jareth for a couple more hours so that meant it was likely another client. Running his hand through his hair in agitation, he stormed to the door and yanked it open, eyes openly displaying his aggravation with the disturbance. Sure enough, it was one of his regulars.

"No service tonight," he says firmly before the other male could speak. "No service all weekend. Tell anyone you've referred here."

The man frowned in disappointment before forcing a cheery smile. "Next weekend," he promises, smirking lasciviously before heading down the hall toward the elevators.

With a sigh, Sora gently closed the door and leaned against it. "At least he was nicer about it," he mumbled. He'd had a client or two that got _angry _and nearly attacked him before storming away.

Shaking himself off and pushing away from the door, Sora easily regained his cheery demeanor as he moved toward the kitchen once more. When he'd set his dinner date with Jareth earlier that afternoon, he had been pleased that his original plan didn't require any altering as the date was on such short notice that he didn't think he could have planned a completely different meal in time.

As he pulled out the necessary ingredients – chicken breasts, eggs, breadcrumbs, and spices – he wondered if Jareth even liked chicken. Or maybe he was a vegetarian? He really didn't know that much about the older male he was about to have dinner with. Perhaps _cooking _him a dinner was not a good idea until they'd gotten to know each other.

Shaking himself off with a reminder that Jareth was a kind man and would be polite about something someone else cooked for him, Sora poured some flour into a bowl, beat some eggs into another, then poured a generous amount of breadcrumbs into a third, adding his spices and mixing well. He set aside a few breasts to season without breading since he wasn't sure what Jareth preferred then began a steady rhythm of coating and breading the chicken.

Just as he was finishing the last piece, he heard another knock from the living room. A slight tremor of panic ran through his spine as he quickly glanced at the clock on the stove. He relaxed when he saw he hadn't taken as long as he thought and that the visitor wasn't Jareth. His anger returned as he wiped his hands, realizing that meant it was yet another client. He stormed into the living room and pulled open the door.

Once he'd dealt with the man at the door, he returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. With a bit of cleanup and a few new pieces of equipment, he placed the rolls he'd purchased at the bakery on a cookie sheet then slid them into the oven to warm. Then he pulled out a pan and warmed some oil, soon beginning to fry the chicken. As he cooked, his mind wandered once more and he began to doubt having dinner on a weekend. What if clients interrupted them during dinner? He didn't want to have to keep excusing himself to answer the door and turn away clients. What if another threatened him?

No, he reminded himself, shaking his head as he turned a piece of chicken. Jareth would understand. They'd have a good night together... at least until Jareth found out about the baby. Then what? Surely, he'd run away just like Tai's father. Or maybe not, he reasoned. After all, he had sensed that Jareth wasn't fully human. Maybe this wouldn't surprise him and maybe he'd stick around to help out like his cousin. His mind began to wander at the thought of Jareth taking care of his children. After a few minutes, he realized the room wasn't as quiet as before and he frowned, looking around. Was someone there? The noise that had broken the silence had stopped when he'd begun looking around. He nearly started laughing when he realized the noise was _him –_ he'd been _humming_!

When the chicken was thoroughly cooked – Sora double- and even triple checked, not risking his unborn child with undercooked poultry – he placed it in the oven to keep warm. He pulled out the rolls and sliced them in half horizontally to make buns out of them, lining another cookie sheet with them and sliding it in the oven to join the chicken to warm up. While everything kept warm, he quickly cleaned up the kitchen, set the table for the two of them, then cleaned up the apartment.

Underground, Jareth stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, glaring at his reflection as he was unable to get one strand of his hair to fall with the others. He had dressed in a pair of black breeches with his boots but had worn the t-shirt and leather jacket he'd worn the previous times he'd seen Sora and had pulled his hair back into a ponytail again. Having always disliked jeans, he'd grown tired tired of them already and wanted to be a bit more of himself around Sora. It's not like his _clothes _would give him away...

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" his sister teased from the doorway, smirking at Jareth through the mirror.

He scowled at her and sighed as he turned around. "Don't start gushing over anything. I'm just meeting a friend."

Althea snorted in disbelief and moved into the bathroom. She began fixing part of his hair which he only allowed because he knew she knew not to mess with his hair, despite liking to mess with him in other ways. "You've been acting very strange the last few weeks, Jare, and I'm starting to wonder if you're hiding something from me."

He smiled warmly and took her wrist when she finished, kissing her palm before hugging her. "I'm not hiding anything, baby sister. And when I'm ready to share what it is, I'll let you know," he said with a smirk, knowing he just contradicted himself much to her mock annoyance.

She huffed playfully and shook her head in defeat. "Alright, alright," she said with a smile. "Have fun, okay?"

He kissed her cheek with an affectionate smile. "You, too. Find something to occupy yourself. Don't sit alone. And _please_ do not see Toby tonight."

"There's nothing wrong with Toby," she snapped as she crossed her arms but she averted her gaze and Jareth always knew that meant she was lying. But sometimes, she needed to get away with it so he'd ignore it.

Now was not one of those times.

"Thea," he said in a gentle yet commanding tone, eyes full of concern as he gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at him again. "I feel strangely about Toby. Something feels wrong and I would prefer you not see him."

"Jareth," she said firmly but not in any tone that indicated she was arguing. "He's my boyfriend. If it makes you feel better, I promise to call for you if anything happens, okay?"

He'd prefer she not see him _at all_ but he knew he couldn't control her. And maybe his feelings were wrong? He'd just have to take what he could get. "Alright," he said, smiling softly and kissing her cheek before stepping back. "I shall see you later tonight," he said with a smile as he waved at her. He vanished then appeared in the alley near Sora's and made his way toward the apartment complex.

A quick check on the rolls later confirmed they were done so Sora pulled them from the oven and began assembling sandwiches. He arranged them on a platter then set them in the center of the table before arranging condiments to go with the sandwiches. Just as he was finishing the table, he heard another knock but this one didn't stiffen his spine with anger. Somehow, he could discern the difference between Jareth's knock in comparison to anyone else's.

He quickly adjusted his clothes and hair then forced himself to _calmly _cross the living room and _gently_ openthe door instead of jerk it open. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw the taller male in the hall, a warm smile curling his lips upward. Sora suddenly wanted very much to kiss him. But that wasn't what tonight was for, he reminded himself, clearing his throat lightly as he stepped aside for him.

"Come in," he said with a warm smile though it didn't touch his eyes which had dark marks of exhaustion under them.

Jareth frowned as he noticed the underlying exhaustion to his cheerfulness and reached to caress his cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb over the mark under one eye. "You look tired. Are you feeling alright?" he asked softly, genuine care in his tone.

Sora smiled slightly before he noticed his frown, gently resting his hand over Jareth's as he leaned into his touch. "Yeah, I'm okay." He gently stepped away to allow the older male inside, shutting the door behind him. "Are you hungry? Dinner is already finished and ready for us."

"Dinner sounds lovely," Jareth said with a kind smile, politely waiting for Sora to lead the way.

As Sora poured a glass of iced tea for the both of them, Jareth stood behind one of the chairs, hands folded behind his back. Noticing that his guest hadn't sat down, Sora frowned, setting the glasses on the table. "Something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head curiously as he watched Jareth.

"No," Jareth said with a shake of his head. "A gentleman holds out his companion's chair," he explains as he slid the chair out for Sora.

"Oh," Sora said with a giggle, blushing at the sweet gesture. "Thank you. Help yourself," he offered, gesturing to the platter before taking a sip of his wine.

"Thank you," Jareth said as he sat in his place then gently took a sandwich – Sora absently noted he chose one with breading, pleased he'd decided to make some that way.

The two ate in a silence that was only slightly awkward for a few moments before Jareth finally broke it with a gentle clear of his throat after a sip of tea. "So," he said as he leaned forward a bit in a gesture of interest, "what do you do besides..." He nods vaguely, the topic of prostitution not appropriate dinner conversation.

Sora smiled warmly at him before rubbing his neck, glad he avoided the topic. "Well, I work at the bakery you saw me at earlier."

Jareth grinned brightly and set his sandwich down, fully interested in the new direction of conversation. "Really? I love sweets! We should go there some time," he said eagerly, completely lit up which showed he could unwind instead of always being serious. "What's your favorite sweet?" he asked out of genuine curiosity, still smiling brightly at him.

Sora smiled warmly at that, relaxed more now that he knew he could loosen up, a bright smile on his face. "I enjoy cupcakes the most.

"I enjoy almost any sweet," Jareth added with a chuckle. "If it has sugar, I'll probably like it. My sister gets fed up with me though. She lives with me and every weekend, she'll bake a batch of some sort of treat for the week – you know, after dinner sorts of things or an afternoon snack while I'm working – but I'll have them gone by the middle of the week and she'll have hardly touched it." He laughed at his own antics, shaking his head in amusement. "I never learn... And she'd make me help bake to make up for stealing most of them if I wasn't so bad at it. I make a mess more than I make sweets."

Sora laughed at that, grinning happily as he replied. "I love baking, too. Tai and I bake cupcakes and brownies all the time. He's a neat freak though, so he never makes a mess," he adds with a giggle.

"A child that never makes a mess? Every parent's dream," Jareth praised with a chuckle. "Who is Tai anyway?" he added.

Sora stared down, rubbing his stomach under the table and bit his lip, realizing the opening he'd just given himself with his careless mention of his son. With a deep breath, he realized now was when he needed to come clean. "I... Jareth, I need to tell you something," he admitted quietly. "I... I'm not fully... human. Tai is my son and he's nine. I also have a daughter named Kali who is nearly six. And I'm not their father. I, um, gave birth to both of my children. There is also another thing... I used condoms mostly to prevent pregnancy. I thought the back up birth control I use would work when I gave you permission to skip a condom that night. But.." He took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled, calming slightly. "It didn't. Jareth, I'm pregnant and you're the only one I've been with that I haven't used a condom," he said firmly, locking eyes with the older male.

Jareth watched Sora quietly as he spoke, showing no emotion as he listened. But he doesn't react negatively to the news that he wasn't human or gave birth or that he was currently pregnant. He wasn't surprised like any _human_ would be. "Sora... There's actually something I need to tell you as well," he admitted nervously before smiling a bit nervously. "It's actually quite amusing that you and I should have met by chance like this because... well... I'm not human either."

Sora stared dumbly at him after his admission. "Weird... I usually can tell when someone isn't. What _are_ you?"

Jareth smiled softly and chuckled in amusement at his blunt question. "I'm an immortal. My race doesn't have a specific name but we're closely related to the Fae. Except the Fae have died out. And, as the name suggests, I'll live forever. Well, I won't die of old age but there /are/ ways to kill immortals..."

"I met someone who said they were Fae once." Sora said absently as his mind processed the information. How fortunate could he be that he wasn't dealing with an ordinary human? Did Jareth's species change the chances of him staying or leaving? "I'm a dhampir."

Jareth tilted his head curiously at the foreign term. "A dhampir? I don't think I've heard that name. What is a dhampir?" he asked politely before having a sip of tea.

"It's a cross breed," Sora explained. "I'm half vampire and part half."

"Ah, I see," Jareth said in realization. "Of course I know vampires. So a dhampir isn't as foreign to me as I thought." Becoming serious again, he cleared his throat and absently stirred his tea. "About the child then... I don't care what you are or what you can do – I don't judge and it's actually nice to meet another supernatural being – so I'm not going to panic that you're pregnant. But I'm over six-hundred years old. I want a mate and a family. So don't expect me to run from this child. I will take full responsibility for him or her and be there to help you if you will allow me." His tone was firm yet gentle, showing he really wasn't going to run and dump the baby on Sora to handle in addition to his other children. But he knew he wasn't going to force himself into their lives if Sora didn't want him. He would help in any way he could and in any way Sora allowed.

As Sora listened to him, a light blush creeps over his cheeks. Knowing Jareth was going to stay filled him with immense relief and a sense of being cared for. Without fully realizing what he was doing, he leaned forward and gently kissed him chastely to the shock of the blond who hadn't been expecting anything more than dinner – though kisses weren't a bad thing. Sora settled back in his chair once more and gently teased his lower lip between his teeth, just now realizing what he'd done.

"I'd love for you to be in my life for the baby and to help me, but are you sure you want to be saddled with an unplanned pregnancy? " he asked softly. "I would need help. I don't make enough money at the bakery so I began..." He gestured vaguely then dropped his hand when Jareth nodded in understanding.

"Of course... Your line of work could carry potential risks to the child," he said, understanding what Sora was getting at. After giving it a moment of thought, he looked at him with an expression of determination. "I have enough money and magic to give you and your children anything you desire. I meant it when I said I would help out in _any_ way I can. If you quit your second job, keeping only your job at the bakery, and you need money for _anything_, I will gladly give it to you or get whatever it is you require if I can. If you need me to fetch things for you that I cannot magically produce because you cannot leave your children alone, I'll get whatever you need or even babysit. I'll do anything to keep you and our child safe and healthy,"

Sora eyes widen and tears filled them at Jareth's resolve to help him so much. Jareth watched in confused surprise as Sora stood, moved to the other side of the table, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sora hugged him tightly as he hid his face into his hair and Jareth instantly snaked his arms around the smaller male's waist and held him tightly, smiling affectionately at the vampire's gratitude.

"Thank you," he whispered, the tears slipping free. "Thank you so much."

"You are so overwhelmed with my desire to help," he said in confusion.

Sora sniffled a little before moving to sit back down and wiping his eyes before looking up at him. "I have my cousin and my friend; Tai's father ran away to Paris a couple months ago. But my cousin and friend are both so busy. My cousin only comes around because Kali is his."

"Well, as I said, I will help in any way I can," Jareth reminded him quietly, glad to help when the others couldn't. "Though I live in a completely different realm. I do not use much technology – my sister and I have fully modern bathrooms and a kitchen and she's placed a television in the library for us to use but I do not have any communications devices. So if you need me, you will have to use something else," he explained with a soft smile, fluidly twisting his wrist. A perfectly round and shining crystal orb appeared on his fingertips and he held it out to Sora. "And I mean it when I say _anything_ you need of me. And _whenever_ you need."

Sora smiled warmly at him, eyes widening in awe at the crystal appearing in his hand. "Okay, I'll remember that. Thank you. Would you like to come over to my house on Monday for dinner?" he added, suddenly needing to change the topic from something so emotional.

Jareth smiled warmly at the topic change and smiled politely as he nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

Sora grinned at that. "I don't mean to make you feel pressured at all if you don't but do you know sign language?"

"Yes, I do," Jareth said with a grin. "I know several languages and sign is one of them. I have to know just about any language there is in my line of work," he explained cryptically.

"Tai is mute so I just wanted to know if you knew it. It will be nice that you can communicate without me needing to translate," he added with a giggle.

"I'd love to meet them some time." He didn't think badly of Tai being mute and was perfectly alright with it as if Tai were any other regular kid. As a thought struck him, he tilted his head in confusion as he addressed him. "How did you know you were pregnant already? It's only been a few weeks," he said thoughtfully, comparing Sora's time frame with known human and immortal gestation periods.

"Vampires develop faster then humans," Sora explained. "A vampire's gestation period is only about two thirds of a human's."

Jareth nodded in understanding with a warm smile. "Immortals have the same gestation time as a human so being half immortal and half dhampir – or half immortal, one quarter human, one quarter vampire if you want to be technical," he added with a chuckle, "it could be slightly slower than it was with your previous children. Not a full nine months by any means but slightly longer than you're used to. It must be nice not having to deal with all the discomforts as long."

Sora smiled bit his lip, smiling sheepishly as his hand continued to rub small circles on his stomach under the table. "Well... They _are_ part vampire so they... bite."

Jareth frowned deeply at that, not liking that he would be bitten. "How do you calm them so they stop biting?" It was clear he was genuinely curious about it all. In fact, not once on their entire date had he been faking interest or care in anything.

"It usually means he or she needs blood so I usually would take blood from the father if I can. A vampire's mate's blood is always most satisfying to them – a dhampir and the unborn child – but since I don't have a mate, the child's father is best for it."

Jareth tiled his head in confusion at how Sora seems ashamed or nervous about taking blood. He reached to gently cup his chin and tilted his head up to make him look at him, smiling warmly. "_Anything_," he whispered, referring to his promise to do anything for him in a way to reassure him about taking blood from him.

Sora smiled lovingly, nodding. "Thank you."

Jareth smiled softly and leaned back. "So where do you send the children on weekends when you have people over?"

"Kali goes to her father and Tai likes to go hang out with his friend Yukari, the daughter of my friend Emil and his mate," Sora explained, sipping his tea. Their dishes were long forgotten and the platter was nearly empty.

"Is that where they've gone now? Now is when you'd be seeing customers, is it not?" he confirmed.

Sora smiled warmly with a soft giggle as he shook his head. "I'm not seeing any customers this weekend. They're both with my friend and his mate for the night."

"I will gladly spend tonight with you to keep you company if you wish. And I can act as bodyguard for any clients that dislike you going out of business," he added with a grin.

Sora grinned eagerly at the offer to spend the night. He also felt better about Jareth's reaction to clients though he was surprised he hadn't had any all through dinner. "I'd like that."

"Have you finished? Perhaps we could go to the bakery and get a few treats for tonight then return here and find a way to occupy ourselves," Jareth suggested with an almost childlike grin at the mention of sweets.

Sora smiled and nodded, gently wiping his mouth after he finished his tea. "Sure!"

"I just need to send a note to my sister that I am not returning home tonight," Jareth explained. He conjured another crystal then dropped it onto the table, a piece of paper and a quill appearing. He quickly scrawled a message to Althea then conjured another crystal. As he dropped it onto the paper, it vanished along with the quill. He smiled warmly as he stood, offering his hand. "Shall we?"

Sora watched him send his note then smiled lovingly at the offered hand, standing as he gently took his hand and nodding.

Jareth squeezed his hand lightly as he walked with him, smiling happily as they exit the apartment.


End file.
